


The Luna Witch and Her Major

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Adoption, Dark Creature, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry Potter, moving to Forks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: Camilla Ivy Potter was sick of people targeting her ever since her third year when Remus bit her during the whole Pettigrew scene. So, after the war with everyone targeting her for being a 'Dark Creature' and witch, she decides to move to Forks Washington with her Godson, his grandmother and her best friends Fred and George (who had become Animagi for her), hoping for a better life. What happens when she finds her mate in Major Whitlock, a vampire. Will he accept her or reject her like everyone else?
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Harry Potter
Comments: 125
Kudos: 352





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. The only thing I own are my OCs and changes to the plot. 

Prologue 

Under a dense cover of cloud in the city of Forks, Washington lived the Olympic Coven. They were a rather strange coven and differed from others of their kind in many ways. First; was their diet. Unlike others of their kind they chose not to feed off humans but rather off of animals and considered themselves 'vegetarian vampires' which led to their aurum coloured eyes so different to the blood red of newborns or others of their kind. Second; they chose to live amongst humans sending the 'teenagers' as it were to school while Carlisle Cullen was the Doctor at the local hospital. Thirdly; they were were extremely close to each other and acted more like a family then a coven. They were also a rather large coven with eight vampires, most of whom had gifts, living under one roof. 

There were the leaders of the clan or rather mother and father if you will; Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were not only husband and wife but they were also mates. Thus brings us to the fourth reason. Nearly every member in the coven has succeeded in finding their mates except for two of its members. Apart from Esme and Carlisle who have already been mentioned there was Esme's younger sister Evelyn and her mate Alice. Esme had been ten when Evelyn was born and the two have a rather close and remarkable relationship. While the pair had been human Evelyn had tried to protect her older sister from her abusive ex-husband even if it meant she got beaten as well. When Esme had 'died' and been turned by Carlisle she had become exceedingly worried for her little sister and often watched over her as she knew her ex liked to blame her sister for things that had happened between them. 

Unfortunately Esme's worst fears had come true when two years after she had been turned, not long after Evelyn had turned eighteen, she found her sister dying in the road after being involved in a hit and run. Most likely caused by her ex. Not wanting her little sister to die Esme took her to Carlisle so he could change her. Which led her to develop a rather rare power of Atomokinesis. Not long after Edward retuned (the first person Carlisle had turned) after his ten year binge on human blood. Nearly ten years later Rosalie Lillian Hale joined the clan after Carlisle found her in the street dying after she had been beaten and raped by her fiancé and his friends. 

Rosalie though distraught like Evelyn at the prospect of never having children (though Evelyn had sort of come to terms with that while human as she never liked men in the way she was supposed to), the pair had struck up a fast friendship and Evelyn helped Rosalie track down her abusers so she could get her revenge on them. Two years later Emmett joined the clan after Rosalie found him dying from a bear attack. She took him back to Carlisle to save him not only because he reminded her of her dear friends little boy with his dimples but also because he was her mate. 

After that time it had been only Evelyn and Edward without a mate until several years later two vampires joined them wanting a better way of life, they were Alice a clairvoyant vampire who was discovered to be Evelyn's mate and Major Jasper Whitlock an empathetic vampire. The two new vampires were welcomed with open arms and helped adjust to the diet of animal blood. With the arrival of Alice and Jasper it now left Jasper and Edward without mates (even though he claimed Bella swan as his mate it was in actual fact not the case as she was just a walking blood bag, a Blood Singer. But he chose not to listen). And with Jasper being the second oldest in the clan, he has been without one for a very long time and was starting to lose hope that he would ever find the mate he’d promised he’d meet if he became a vegetarian vampire. 

***

Alice had just returned home after buying a bouquet of flowers for her love, she was skipping in search of Evelyn when a vision suddenly struck her causing the bouquet to fall from her slack grasp. 

"Alice?" Evelyn asked concerned when Alice suddenly had a big grin on her face as she started jumping up and down cheering loudly.

"She's coming! She's coming! She's coming!" Alice shouted excitedly attracting everyone's attention as they flit into the living room, well except for Edward who has become obsessed over his Blood Singer. They could understand if she was his mate but she's not. Not that he listens to his family anymore. 

"Who's coming? If it's Bella I don't care." Rosalie scoffed turning to leave when Alice's words stopped her. 

"No. Jasper's mate is moving here next week." Alice said with a large grin. 

"Who is it Alice?" Jasper asked eagerly. 

"Camilla Ivy Potter-Black." Alice told them. They all knew about the Wizards and Witches that were hidden all over the world, it was actually a requirement for newborns to be told as soon as they wake up so they don't start a war. It was one of the laws the Volturi had passed was to never drain a witch or wizard and to keep track of all goings on in the Wizarding World so they didn't accidentally drain a witch or wizard. This is how they knew all about Camilla Potter-Black. 

And how she was now being hailed as a Dark Witch and a Dark Creature all because she's a werewolf, the amount of power she held and because she was made to fight in the war that should've been left to someone older. But they couldn't help but feel proud of her, even though they didn't know her personally. They knew she had won the war in Britain only a few short months ago at only seventeen, and they could understand why she was paired with Jasper, and why she was moving here. There was no one more suited then helping her recover from the war than Jasper. Maybe just maybe they would be each other’s salvation. 

"When can we meet her?" Evelyn and Esme asked excitedly. 

"Not for a while yet, roughly a month." Alice said sadly. "The day she moves here with her Godson who she's adopted, his grandmother and two of her best friends, it's a Full Moon and she'll be left feeling rather ill and weak afterwards. Their moving into the house that's being built ten miles away." 

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked, knowing how hard a war was. He didn't care that she was a witch or that she's a werewolf or that she had a son. All he cared about was his mate and he would love her son like he was his own, and he would love Camilla regardless. 

"No, but she will be eventually." Alice said sadly. 

"We'll look after her." Rosalie said shocking her family. "What? She's Jasper's mate and I want him to be happy. He's been without a mate longer than any of us ever were. I hate Bella because she's a danger to us and that She’s not Edward’s mate only a Blood Singer." 

"Don't worry Jazzman, you have one awesome mate she'll be fine." Emmett said clapping Jasper on the back with a loud laugh. Emmett may be right about that but if any harm befell his mate or her Godson they will rule the day they were born and that was a promise. 

(UK 12, Grimmauld Place)

Andromeda Tonks had just arrived back home after being at the bank for most of the day, talking to the Potter-Black account manager on behalf of Camilla who she saw as another daughter. She hated what the poor girl was going through after all she had done for the Wizarding World but she would never let them take Teddy away from Camilla or let her be taken to Azkaban all because she was a werewolf. It was ridiculous. 

"Cami?" Andromeda questioned as she stepped into the kitchen seeing the young girl drinking the wolfsbane potion with a cup of tea besides her.

"Hi Andy." Camilla greeted after she finished the last of her potion. "How'd it go? Teddy is down for his nap and Fred and George are in Seattle sorting out their new shop."

Fred and George have been amazing these last few years not only did they become Animagi during the summer before the Quidditch World Cup to help her - like her father and Sirius did for Remus - but they were also moving with her and Andy to Forks, Washington for a new life, sticking by her like they have always done. They had gotten permission from MACUSA to open their shop in Seattle with a spell over it so no Muggles could get into the Magical side of the shop but wizards and witches can go into both sides if they wished as long as they weren't wearing robes and showed no magical items, not even recent purchases. 

"It went well. Sit. I'll make my tea, your exhausted Cami. You need to rest." Andromeda said firmly, as she sat besides Camilla waving her wand to make herself a cup of tea. "Everything is going according to plan. We now all have American Citizenships and everything is being transferred to the American branch. The construction on the house should be finished within the next few days, then it’ll just be decorating it." Andromeda explained pausing as she took a sip of her tea. 

"Where's Kreacher?" Andromeda asked with frown. The usually grumpy house-elf had become attached to Cami, normally never left her side on the run up to the Full Moon with how weak Camilla got sometimes. She was greatly worried for the young girl especially with all that's happened to her and she's not sure if Camilla has processed it properly or if at all. 

"He's at the Manor in Forks sorting everything for us and getting it all organised as the day we arrive is a Full Moon." Camilla explained as she took a sip of her honey tea. 

"Ah." Andromeda nodded her head in understanding before she pulled a vile out of her robes. "Do you still want to blood adopt Ted? I promise you it is not a disservice to Dora and Remus. They would want you to adopt him should anything happen to them, it's why they named you Godmother." She assured as she covered Camilla's hands with her own. 

Camilla sighed but nodded her head. She loved that little boy as if he were her own and he adored Camilla. 

"Okay. We'll give it to him when he wakes up." Camilla said as she rested her head on Andromeda's shoulder as the older woman ran her hand through her hair soothingly. 

"Everything is going to be okay darling you'll see. Soon we'll leave these two faced sheep behind and start our new life." Andromeda said softly. She may have turned her back on the Dark Side of her family when she married her husband who was a Muggleborn and a Hufflepuff but she was still a Black and anyone who tried to hurt what was left of her family would know what it meant to be a Black. 

It was why she had the Goblins move James, Lily, Ted, Dora and Remus to a plot behind their house they'd set aside for them in the planning. She knew Camilla, like herself, couldn't bare to leave their lost loved ones behind with the sheep that inhabited this country. She couldn't wait to get Camilla and Teddy out of here but she will be forever thankful for Fred and George who continued to stand by the girl who's lost too much, far too much.

What should the names of Camilla's werewolf form be? And Fred and George's coyote forms be?


	2. Chapter One, A New Life

Author’s note : First; thank you RainyRavenclaw on Fanfiction for your inspiration it helped me a lot. 

Second; just a little message to say; this is set in September 1998 and matches up with newmoon/Eclipse. So instead of 1987 Bella was born a few months after Camilla in September 1980. Camilla would've been going into her Eighth Year this year, which would make the Twilight cast 18/19 when they graduate. This is also an AU story, so if you don't like, kindly hit the back button. 

Birthdays (for reference):

Fred and George Weasley 1st April 1978

Hermione Granger 19th September 1979

Ron Weasley 1st March 1980

Neville Longbottom 30th July 1980

Camilla Potter-Black 31st July 1980

Bella Swan 13th September 1980. (Not an important character). 

Right on with the story. 

————————————————/———/————

Chapter One, A New Life 

It was August 31st and the family of five were having their last dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had headed to their new home in Forks to get everything set up for when they arrived, as they would all be exhausted from the early start, not to mention it was the Full Moon.

"What time is the flight tomorrow?" George asked as he ate his spaghetti bolognese that Camilla and Andromeda had cooked. 

"6:30am but we need to be at Heathrow airport by at least 3:21am to check in and check our bags in." Camilla replied as she watched and sometimes helped Teddy eat his dinner. It was the reason why they were having such an early dinner at four in the afternoon. 

"That means we need to be up by two and leave here by at least two thirty. Kingsley is sending us a car." Andromeda explained, causing Fred and George to groan at being up so early which made Teddy giggle at his uncles.

"Are you laughing at us Teddy-bear." Fred and George gasped a hand on their chests as Teddy giggled and banged on his highchair tray -(Kreacher would come and collect that tomorrow morning) - making everyone laugh as Camilla kissed his forehead. 

"Mama." Teddy said happily as he puckered hissauce covered lips to Camilla. 

"You want another kiss, do you my little cub?" Camilla asked. 

"Yeah." Teddy said said making them all laugh before she kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, nose and finally his lips all the while making Teddy giggle. She had been uncertain about being called Mama at first as she didn't want to disrespect or replace Tonks and Remus but Andromeda had reassured her that it wasn't the case and would be the opposite if she didn't allow it. Plus she had Blood Adopted him a few weeks ago now so he was now biologically hers as well as Tonks and Remus'. 

With the Blood Adoption his hair had become a darker brown and more curlier, much like her own, and his eyes now held the hint of her green in them, unless he changed them to look exactly like hers, which is a very often thing. 

"Right little cub lets get you all cleaned up, bath and bedtime." Camilla said as she rubbed her nose against Teddy's making him giggle once she had downed her potion. Picking him up she kissed Andromeda's, Fred's and George's cheeks and let them bid Teddy goodnight while the washing up was done magically. They all needed an early night but especially Camilla and Teddy as it was the Full Moon the following night and it affected them greatly, plus Teddy was teething so he would be extra grouchy come tomorrow night. So it was best they got as much sleep as they possibly could. 

***

"Come on Winter. Time to wake up." the voices of Fred and George pulled Camilla from her sleep. Well, her broken sleep. Teddy had been up half the night teething, plus he never slept well the night before a Full Moon. 

"Mm up." Camilla grumbled sleepily, as she rubbed her eyes and stretched like a cat. It was always harder to wake up the closer it got to the Full Moon. 

"Wow you look terrible." Fred said teasingly. 

"Thanks Wiley." Camilla said dryly with a roll of her eyes while George laughed so she whacked the two with a pillow. 

"Shut up Wacky." Camilla told George as she whacked him again. Fred and George and come up with weird names after the trio had watched Looney Tunes, least she got a nice name out of it. She had jokingly called Fred, Wiley E coyote and George had agreed so Fred was from then dubbed as Wiley. Fred named George and the pair of then named her. 

Their names had actually been the inspiration for naming their shop. They told her that each 'W' represented each of them. So, as she was the silent partner, the third 'W' had represented her, which she had been extremely touched about. 

"Was Teddy up half the night?" They asked concerned, all joking aside. 

"Yeah, he's teething again on top of the Full Moon. I don't have the heart to wake him I only got him back off just over an hour ago. I'll get him something to eat at the a-airport." Camilla said yawning at the end. 

"Alright, you jump in the shower and get dressed and I'll listen out for him and double check everything while my stinky, ugly younger brother gets in his own shower." Fred told her making her laugh at him and at George's fake indignation. 

"Oi!" George exclaimed though a smile was on his face. 

"Thanks Wiley." Camilla said getting out of bed and kissing his cheek and then George's in a sisterly fashion. 

"Don't worry about breakfast Andy's on it." George called after her as she entered her bathroom and turned on the shower. Camilla sighed as soon as she stepped under the hot water as her muscles relaxed and she felt slightly more awake. Grabbing her peach shampoo and conditioner she quickly washed her hair, used a spell to remove the unwanted hair from her body (which was kinda like waxing but painless and lasted longer) and washed with red berry body wash. Turning off the water she quickly got out wrapping a towel around her hair and body, brushed her teeth, and used her mouthwash before going back into her bedroom, drying herself off as she went.

Checking the time she quickly put on some deodorant and changed into her black bra and underwear, white ankle socks, black leggings, a grey top, and white trainers. She needed something comfy on the day of the Full Moon as she was sore practically everywhere, and something she didn’t mind getting ripped when she changed. Once her hair was dry, brushed it and up it in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She put Sirius' jacket on and cast a non-verbal deep cleaning spell in her bathroom and bedroom, before heading downstairs as she couldn't smell or hear Teddy, Fred or George upstairs. She didn't worry too much about her pyjamas from last night as after they left Kreacher would be coming back to get the last of their belongings i.e. their pyjamas and wash stuff before setting a stasis spell on the house so it didn't get dirty or infested like last time. 

Camilla had told him that they could do it but Kreacher had argued with her and insisted, so she agreed rather reluctantly in the end. She just didn't want to take advantage of the elderly House-Elf. As soon as she entered she noticed Andromeda was dressed in a white and black striped dress, her hair in a side bun, minimal makeup and cream coloured heels. Fred was dressed in mustard coloured jeans, a white striped T-shirt, an olive green jacket and converses. George as always was dressed in different colours to his brother but still rather similar was dressed in a red T-shirt, grey jeans and white converses. Finally Teddy who was still asleep in George's arms was dressed in a cute little light grey tracksuit that had a Fox on it, a multicoloured striped top, white trainers and his brown fluffy coat.

"Morning." Camilla said softly as she sat down next to Fred and opposite Andromeda. 

"Morning sweetheart." Andromeda said softly her voice filled with concern. Watching as Camilla sipped at her honey tea and stirred the fruit into her porridge with the other hand. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned. 

"Just tired." Camilla replied. "You look nice Andy. We could've had breakfast with Teddy at the airport. I hope you didn't get up too early." She said concerned. 

"Oh, don't worry. It only took a few minutes with magic, and I didn't get up too early. What time did Ted wake up?" Andromeda asked as she finished her own breakfast and sent it towards the sink. 

"He was awake on and off. I got him back off an hour ago, I don't have the heart to wake him." Camilla explained looking over at her son softly. 

"Don't worry we can get him something at the airport like you said, Winter." George said as he sent his own plates to the sink while he finished his coffee. 

"The car should be here soon so we better get ready." Andromeda's said after checking the time on her wrist watch she'd gotten from her late husband Ted as an anniversary present. Draining the last of their drinks, and Camilla her potion, they sent their cups to the sink where it proceeded to do the washing up. Camilla took Teddy from George so she could get him into his car seat while Fred and George went to cast cleaning spells in all the rooms upstairs while Andromeda did the kitchen. Once Camilla was satisfied Teddy was secure in his car seat she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and summoned his comfort blanket and all of their bags. 

"Accio comfort blanket! Accio luggage!" Camilla said without waving a wand. Since the Horcrux had left her she'd been able to perform magic much more easily now, now that it wasn't leeching off of her. But when she had decided to come back it had unlocked the Mistress of Death power that had resided inside of her due to her heritage. Now due to that she'd become the Mistress of Death which meant she was immortal something she didn't like to think about, if anyone found out about that they'd have a field day. They already wanted to send her to Azkaban as it was, they'd most likely execute her if they found out. The only ones who did know were the ones in this house. 

Waving her hand Camilla directed the luggage to wait by the door while she gave Teddy his blanket smiling as he held it tightly in his sleep. She had checked their things last night before she went to bed, now she just had to wait to leave. Groaning she sent cleaning spells to the living room and the drawing room before sat down on the floor besides Teddy, no longer able to stay standing. She hated her life sometimes but Teddy, Andromeda, Fred and George kept her going, she didn't know what she'd be or where she'd be without them. Especially Fred and George who hadn't even blinked when they found out she was a werewolf the end of her Third Year, instead they spent the rest of the school year and half the summer becoming an Animagus for her just like her father and Sirius did for Remus. 

Not even Hermione and Ron did that for her. Since the war ended they'd hardly spoken to her but she didn't need them if they were going to be like that, she had the twins and Andromeda who had become a mother figure to her and she had her son, Teddy. She didn't need or want people who tried to take Teddy from her or didn't help to try and stop it. The four in this house was all she needed, though she did wonder if she'd find a mate like Dora was Remus' mate. 

***

Camilla sighed in relief when they finally landed after being in the air for ten hours, only for them to arrive eight hours behind London at 8:30am in Seattle. It was kind of mind boggling to be honest but she shook it off as she stood with a sleeping Teddy in her arms. He'd woken up briefly but he was exhausted, they all were as their brains were still on UK time, they had known it would take them awhile to get used to the time change however. 

"You alright Cami?" Fred asked concerned as they exit the plane heading towards the baggage claim. 

"Hmm. Just tired." Camilla replied with a yawn. "Are you all okay?" She asked looking at her small family. 

"We're fine sweetheart." Andromeda assured. 

The flight had been tougher than they'd imagined what with having to keep a eighteen month old baby entertained for most of the journey. They had all taken it in turns though, even if Teddy was a Mummy's boy he loved his Grandma and his uncles just as much. They'd chosen to travel the Muggle way so no one from Britain would know where they were, now that they were in America and were now American citizens they were untouchable by the British Ministry.

"I've had Ted's car parked out front for us so we won't have to rent a car and don't worry Sirius' motorbike is already at the house. Though I do wish you wouldn't ride it Cami." Andromeda sighed but said no more on the matter as she knew that was the only thing, besides the jacket she was wearing, she had left of Sirius. So she couldn't begrudge her too much. 

Once they picked up their bags they headed out front where they spotted the black Chevy impala waiting for them. After quickly loading the bags into the boot and strapping Teddy's car seat in, Camilla and George climbed into the back while Fred climbed into the front passenger seat and Andromeda behind the wheel -having been taught by her husband- and set off for the three hour drive to Forks. Camilla fell asleep against George along the way, roughly about half way through the journey. Not that he minded she was like another sister to him, though one who didn't judge he and Fred and took more of an interest in what they do. It's why she's his and Fred's favourite and one of the reasons why they stuck by her through thick and thin as she's done the same for them.

"Is she asleep?" Andromeda asked as they passed a 'Welcome to Forks' sign. 'Population 3,547'. 

"Yeah, they both are." George replied seeing Teddy asleep on Camilla's other side. As they drove further into Town they passed the Logging Mill, the police station, the Town Hall all of which were made out of wood, then St Anne's church when they came across a Diner. They knew with how small the Town was they wouldn't be found here as no one would think they would move to such a small town let alone across the world, so it was the perfect cover and just what they needed. Making a decision Andromeda pulled into the car park of the Diner. 

"It's just gone 11:30, so how about we grab some food, save Kreacher cooking after setting up the house for us." She said turning in her seat slightly to look at both Fred and George. 

"Sure." They said together. 

"Cami would want to be down in the Moon Room as soon as the sunsets at four thirty." George continued. 

"You know how she doesn't like to take any chances on a Full Moon." Fred added. 

"I still can't believe she let the pair of you call it that." Andromeda said with a small laugh and a shake of her head. "Okay, Fred and I will go grab some food -" Andromeda said when she interrupted by a knock on her window. Looking to her left she spotted a man around her age with brown hair with spots of grey in it, brown moustache and kind brown eyes, dressed in a Chief of Police uniform. 

"Everything okay?" Andromeda asked as she rolled down her window. 

"I was going to ask you guys that. I'm Chief Swan, but you can call me Charlie everyone in Town does. You folks new?" 

"We're fine thank you Chief. Just deciding on what to get before we head to our new home. Yes, we've been on a ten hour flight from London, England and I need a break from driving from Seattle. I'm Andromeda Tonks, this is Fred Weasley and his twin George is in the back besides my daughter Camilla Potter-Black and my grandson Teddy." Andromeda introduced, Fred and George giving their own hellos. 

"Ahh, your the Potter-Black family moving." He realised. "Well, welcome to Forks. What're you boys gonna do here? I’ve got a daughter around her age but is she alright? She doesn't look well." Charlie asked spotting the sleeping Camilla against George's shoulder. 

"We've got a joke shop in Seattle. The Grand Opening is next week. Camilla's just tired. We had a really early flight and Teddy kept her up half the night teething." Fred explained. 

"Well good luck with the Grand Opening boys. I'll let you grab some food and head home. Safe journey." Chief Swan bid as he walked away to his car while Andromeda and Fred got out to grab some food.

"Call if you need us Georgie." Fred said as he followed after Andromeda into the Diner. As the two entered the small Diner everyone stopped to stare at them as no one ever moved to a small Town like Forks. 

"Hi, I'm Cora. What can I get you?" She asked. 

"Hi, do you do takeaways?" Andromeda asked. 

"Of course. What do you need?" Cora asked politely. 

"An adults and a children's menu, please." Fred replied. Ten minutes later Fred and Andromeda we're leaving the Diner with two large bags with their food and drink. 

They had a Coke Zero with a ham and cheese toastie, and a salad for Andromeda, a child's fruit juice and a ham and cheese toastie for Teddy as they would be able to have dinner later. An orange juice with a sausage toasted sandwich with ketchup, and chips and onion rings for Camilla and for Fred and George they each had a Coke Zero with a bacon sandwich with ketchup, and chips and onion rings. 

"Careful that has the drinks in it." Andromeda warned as she passed George the bag she was holding before they set off for their new home. After twenty minutes of driving they turned off into the forest following a dirt road up until they came upon the gates to their home which magically opened upon their arrival with a flick of Andromeda's wand as she was the Secret Keeper. She wanted to protect her family so she had the Fidileus Charm put on the house protecting her remaining family, all who sat in the car with her. 

As she drove up the gravel driveway they noticed on either side of them were beautiful gardens containing white lilies and tiger lilies, rose bushes of all different colours, little shrubs and bushes lining the driveway beautifully as it led up to a large Victorian style Manor. The walls were made out of a beige coloured stone with the roof of a dark slate grey tiling, large bay windows and brown marble steps leading up to the oak wooden doors with a brass knocker in the shape of a wolf head (Fred and George's idea). They had a large plot of land that their home sat on, containing a back garden for Teddy to play in, a flower and vegetable garden and a plot of land where Ted Tonks, Remus and Dora Lupin and James and Lily Potter were buried all under white marble headstones. 

There was also a headstone for Sirius as Andromeda thought it might help Camilla heal, even if the grave was empty. It also helped their home was shrouded by the forest giving them the privacy they wanted so they could use their magic freely. In the centre of the Manor, was an open plan living room and kitchen with wooden beam ceiling in the living room, arched ceilings in the kitchen and large bay windows looking over their gardens. The living room was decorated in a soft beige coloured walls, dark wooden laminated flooring with a dark beige rug, a brown leather ottoman containing toys for Teddy sat on top of the rug holding a wooden tray, and cream blinds (which were pulled up) covered the windows. There was a stone feature fireplace against the wall with a black grate around it stopping Teddy getting to the logs, two cream coloured, stuffed stools sat in front of the fireplace, and a tv mounted on the wall above it. 

A beige fabric corner sofa covered in cushions of green, yellow and blues sat in front of the fireplace. To the left were two overstuffed patterned armchairs with a wooden side table between them, a small indoor potted tree sat in the corner of the room. To the right of the room lay the kitchen/dinning room that led out into the garden. The walls were painted in a crisp white colour, dark wooden laminate flooring, white cabinets with cream marble countertops sat at the top of the room in a curved ‘U’ manner and a central island with a wooden countertop sat in the middle. By the large bay windows was an oak dinning table with dark wooden chairs sat around it and Teddy's high chair. Over these windows and the french doors also lay cream coloured blinds that were also rolled up, it was very light and open. 

In the entrance hall there was a large fireplace that the twins would use to Floo to their shop, large bay windows, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, paintings of their loved ones, Kreacher's bedroom that Camilla insisted on not allowing him to sleep in the broom cupboard despite Kreacher's protests, a shoe rack and a coat rack and finally a white marble staircase with a dark wooden railing that led upstairs to the bedrooms and bathrooms. To the left was a staircase behind a dark wooden door that led down to Fred and George's large potion lab that had first a separate storage room to contain their finished products and their man lab that had a number of sections where they could work on their products, the room had a number of spells worked into it to contain any stray spells or potions and would immediately dispel them if there was a problem. 

To the right was another dark wooden door that led down steps to another door that then led into the room Camilla and the twins would use on the Full Moon. Both these doors and the door to the twin's lab had to be opened by touching their wands to it which would stop Teddy going into them. However the door to the Moon Room was warded by the Goblins and was on a timer, once Camilla and the twins were in there when the sunset they couldn't go come out until the sunrise the next morning which would stop Winter breaking out, it was also under extremely heavy wards that no one could get in or out while the Full Moon was in the sky, much like the wards in the bank. Upstairs was a family bathroom that anyone could use but mainly was for any guests or Teddy as the others all had an en-suite. There was six bedrooms, one being a guest bedroom and all were extremely large like all the rooms in the Manor.

Teddy's room was done in calming tones of turquoise and white to help him on the Full Moon. The doors into his room and closet, the cot, and furniture were all done in white painted wood. Over the windows were blackout white and grey stripped curtains, he had a grey fluffy carpet, in front of the window sat an overstuffed white armchair with two cushions one turquoise and the other the same colour as the curtains. Besides the armchair sat a grey side table holding the baby monitor and an elephant shaped lamp with a turquoise lampshade, next to that against the wall was his cot with white and grey bedding and cloud mobile above it. Across from the cot was a white chest of draws with a white and grey changing mat sat on top. On the walls was a white frame holding a large letter 'T' and photos of him with Remus and Dora and others with either him and Camilla. 

Some of Teddy with Fred and George or with with him and Andromeda. Finally there was a children's white bookcase by the door into his room and some toy chest against the final wall by the door into his closest which held a multitude of clothes for him. 

Andromeda's room had a closet and en-suite attached to her room. Her closet led from her room by a dark wooden door had a cream carpet, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, her vanity table sat in a corner and all her clothes, shoes were held by white closets and a silver stool sat in the middle of the room. Her bathroom had a white pattern tiled flooring, white cabinets, white tiled walls, a large shower and a large bath outlined by black marble. There was a heated towel rack, soft lighting and soft grey blinds over the window. Her bedroom was painted in alternate colours; two walls the ones with the door into her room and the wall with the windows were painted grey, whereas the other two were painted in a hunters green. Over the windows were light grey patterned curtains, a grey fluffy carpet covered the floor. 

At the top of the room sat her king sized bed with a white and black patterned bedspread, a hunter green blanket over the bottom and a multitude of patterned pillows. On either side of bed on the walls was two paintings and beneath them was two dark wooden bedside tables holding lamps. At the foot of her bed sat a small brown sofa also covered in cushions which faced her large wooden bookcase which took up most of the wall except for the doors leading to the bathroom and closet, and just in front of the sofa lay a black leather ottoman. Her room was done just how she liked it she only wished she had her husband to share it with. 

Camilla's room had a closet and en-suite attached to her room like Andromeda’s and the twins. Her closet led from her room by a dark wooden door had a cream carpet, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, her vanity table sat in a corner and all her clothes, shoes were held by white closets and a silver stool in the middle sat in the middle of the room. Her bathroom had a white pattern tiled flooring, white cabinets, white tiled walls, a large shower and a large bath outlined by black marble. There was a heated towel rack, soft lighting and soft grey blinds over the window. Her bedroom was painted in alternate colours; two walls the ones with the door into her room and the wall with the windows were painted grey whereas the other two were painted navy. 

Like with Andy she had a large bookcase that took up the navy wall opposite her bed. With a pink chair under the large window, a fluffy, dark grey carpet covered the floor and white and black Aztec curtains covered the window matching one of her cushions. A king sized bed sat against the other navy wall with white bedside tables besides the bed holding lamps and the baby monitor. Her bed had a grey headboard, white bedding with a navy and pink blanket over the bottom and a patterned and pink cushions covering the bed. On the wall was a shelf holding her most precious pictures of her parents, Sirius, Remus and Dora. Finally opposite the windows just besides the door into her room was an oak desk and white chair where she could do her homework. 

Fred's room like the girls also had a closet and en-suite attached to his room. His closet led from his room by a dark wooden door, it had wooden laminate flooring, soft lighting, all his clothes held in black closest, a patterned circular rug and a wooden stool in the middle of the room. His bathroom had a white pattern tiled flooring, white cabinets, white tiled walls, a large shower and a large bath outlined by black marble. There was a heated towel rack, soft lighting and soft grey blinds over the window. His bedroom was painted in a soft grey, with light coloured laminate flooring, white curtains and pictures on the walls. He had black shiny bedside tables, desk and small bookcase, a brown rug at the bottom of the bed and a king sized bed with beige bedding. 

George's room like the rest of his family had a closet and en-suite attached to his room. His closet led from his room by a dark wooden door, it had wooden laminate flooring, soft lighting, all his clothes held in black closest, a patterned circular rug and a wooden stool in the middle of the room. His bathroom had a white pattern tiled flooring, white cabinets, white tiled walls, a large shower and a large bath outlined by black marble. There was a heated towel rack, soft lighting and soft grey blinds over the window. His bedroom was painted in a soft grey, with light coloured laminate flooring, white curtains and pictures on the walls. He had dark wooden bedside tables, desk and small bookcase, a white rug at the bottom of the bed and a king sized bed with off yellow coloured bedding.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts of the interior of their new house and the past, Andromeda parked the impala besides Sirius' old motorbike (that Arthur and Camilla had fixed), in the garage, that was attached to the house and turned off the engine. Looking at the time she saw that it was just gone 12:30 meaning they had plenty of time to get sorted before the Sunset.

"Are you alright, Andy?" George asked concerned. He and Fred cared deeply for the older woman. Unlike their mother who they loved despite always putting them down, Andromeda encouraged them to follow their dreams like Camilla and allowed them to move in with her, Teddy and Camilla. 

"I'm fine George don't worry." Andromeda said smiling softly but it didn't reach her eyes. "Cami. Cami, wake up now darling." Andromeda said softly as Teddy started to stir when there was a pop just besides the car waking the two from their sleep suddenly. 

"Sorry Mistress." Kreacher apologised looking at Camilla wide-eyed as she calmed a startled Teddy. Kreacher was looking much healthier and cleaner now since he'd bonded to Camilla. Instead of a pillowcase he had black trousers and a white shirt that had the Potter-Black crest embroidered on them and he had Regulus' locket around his neck tucked into his shirt as well as little black shoes. 

"It's okay Kreacher." George said quickly before he could injure himself. “Could you take our food and drinks into the dinning room for lunch and heat it up if needed, please." George said quickly. 

Looking briefly to Camilla who gave him a soft smile Kreacher bowed his head and clicked his fingers making the luggage come up out of the trunk only to disappear no doubt to their rooms where he would unpack them before he took the bags off of Fred and George and disappeared with a loud pop. 

"Welcome home." Camilla said kissing George's cheek, then Andromeda's cheeks, then Fred's and finally Teddy who giggled.

"Nana." Teddy called waving his little hand to Andromeda. 

"Hello Teddy." Andromeda replied waving her hand. "Let's go and have some lunch." She said as she got out of the car hanging the keys on the rack on the wall as she led the way through the house and into the kitchen where they enjoyed a nice lunch. 

***

Later that night as the moon started to rise in the sky, Fred and George in their coyote forms -Wiley and Wacky - winced as Camilla's eyes turned golden a scream tearing from her throat as her bones snapped and reformed over and over again. They wished they could do something to ease the pain, but they know they can't. While up in Teddy's room Andromeda tried to soothe a grumpy Teddy who wanted nothing more than his mother and didn't understand why she wasn't there. 

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Teddy cried in his grandmother’s arms who danced around the room trying to soothe him. She winced internally as she thought of the pain Fred and George were going through watching their sister in all but blood scream in sheer agony. But that was nothing to the pain Camilla was going through. She knew this was going to be an extremely long night. 

***

While ten miles away in the Cullen household Jasper Whitlock Hale winced and dropped the control console to the game he'd been playing with Emmett as he rubbed his chest. The mating bond coming into play as he felt the echo of the pain Camilla was going through right now. 

"It's the mating bond." Alice said stopping painting Evelyn's nails as she came out of her vision. "Your feeling the bond now Jasper and her pain. It's a Full Moon." Alice said pointing out the window as the family (except Edward) all turned to look wincing as they did so at the thought of the pain Camilla was going through. 

"Welcome to matehood Jazz." Emmett said slapping Jasper on the back a wide happy grin on his face, but his eyes and emotions reflected his worry. 

"Why don't we play to distract you." Emmett suggested nodding towards the tv.

"Fine." Jasper sighed reluctantly, knowing he couldn't do anything though that didn't mean he or the Major were happy about it. He knew that this week was going to drag beyond belief until he finally gets to see his mate, and the Major did not like that one bit. That however, was something he and the Major agreed on wholeheartedly. 


	3. Chapter Two, Starting Muggle School

Chapter Two, Starting Muggle School

Jasper was starting to go crazy with waiting to see his mate. He still had two days until he saw her at school on Monday, as it was only Saturday, and the Major was driving him mad. Especially as he knew today was the Grand Opening of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop, her brothers' shop. A Grand Opening that she'd no doubt attend, and one that Emmett was already at. And why couldn't he go? Because he'd agreed to be Evelyn's art project long before he knew about the Opening. But he couldn't turn her down, Evelyn was much like her sister, Esme, she was kind, loving and compassionate, and they were two people that everyone strives not to upset. Plus Alice and Carlisle would have their heads if they did, not that Edward listened anymore. Jasper sighed despondently as Evelyn set up when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"You know," Evelyn said before Jasper could read the text from Emmett. "This painting is for Camilla. It's my gift to her when we become friends. Alice said she has paintings and pictures of her family so I thought she'd like one of you." She said with a shrug as she set up the paint.

"That's wonderful Evie. Thank you." Jasper said smiling at his sister/aunt. The students had a field day when they found out that Evelyn was actually Esme's little sister but had adopted her when their parents passed making Evelyn his sister but also his aunt. Not that any of them cared what the small minded people thought. His phone vibrated again signalling another text from Emmett. Rolling his eyes at his impatient brother he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened the texts, growling as he read them. His fingers flashing across the phone as he rapidly typed back a reply. Or several.

Emmett: OMG!! This shop is amazing!!!

Emmett: You should have come!!!!

Emmett: Your Mate is here!! Camilla!!!

Emmett: OMG SHE'S THE THIRD OWNER OF THE JOKE SHOP!!!!!!! 😮😮😮😮😮

Emmett: I'm in love. Think I'll steal her if I didn't have my Rosie. Or I may still 😉

Jasper: That's not even funny Emmett 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

Jasper: She's my mate. Mine!!!!

Jasper: Do you know how hard it is to control the Major right now!!!!

Jasper: You better not touch her Emmett or I'll rip you limb from limb

Emmett: Alright geez. It was a joke.

Emmett: I love my Rosie too much anyway. Though I will steal Camilla as a beloved sister.

Emmett: Along with her twin brothers.

Emmett: It's too bad Alice is making you wait until Monday to see her. I brought lots of prank stuff Mwhaha!!! 😏😈

Emmett: Btw it will work on vampires so be very afraid. Mwhaha

(Emmett created group chat)

(Emmett added: My Rosie, Scary Monster. Evie and Edwardo)

Emmett: Btw I have brought lots of prank stuff and it will work on vampires so be very afraid. Mwhaha!!!😈😏

My Rosie: You use any of that on me Emmett and you won't be sleeping with me for a month!!!

Emmett: Of course not baby I'd never dream of it

Jasper had looked away from the phone (or more like it was taken from him until he calmed down), after breaking one of Esme's vases when he got angry at Emmett. Once he had calmed down he'd apologised to Esme and let Evie continue with her painting, ignoring his phone going off before he let out a frustrated sigh and picked it up scanning through it, snorting at Emmett's hurried reply to Rosalie, before he responded, feeling curious about what sort of items would work on them. He couldn't help but feel pride radiate through him, and feeling slightly smug, when he saw that his mate was the third owner of the Joke Shop now that he was calmer, and could actually read the messages. He couldn't wait to meet her.

Jasper: What sort of things were there?

Scary Monster: Same goes for me Emmett. Remember I'll see you

Emmett: You're no fun Alice

Emmett: I'll show you when I get home

Emmett: There's actually Love Potions. Love Potions!!

Evie sighed and set down her paint brush for the moment realising she wasn't going to get the painting finished while Emmett was rapidly texting all of them, she jumped on the bandwagon and replied to the group chat he'd set up.

Evie: How much did you spend Emmett?

Emmett: Not a lot

Jasper: That's what Alice says after she's been shopping

Emmett: Fine the same as Alice's last shopping trip

My Rosie: That was over $200. It's official Emmett has turned into Alice

Scary Monster: Hey!!!!

Scary Monster: Wait I'll take that as a compliment

Emmett: Hey!!!

Edwardo: Can you stop with all the messages. I bet they're not even that good

As soon as Jasper saw that message pop up on his phone besides him the Major broke free of his cage and roared in anger, grabbing a vase and lobbing it at the wall. It was that or hurt someone. He would not have anyone hurt or disrespect his mate. Especially not some idiotic boy who claims his Blood Singer is his mate, when he knows different, and constantly puts the family in danger. Not wanting to hurt Evie, Esme or Rose (who was tinkering on her car), the Major storms out of the house and into the forest.

Evie: Well done Edward you've just unleashed the Major. And he's broke another one of my sister's vases 🙄👏🏼👏🏼

Emmett: Whatever Edward. Anyway, Jazz I sneakily took a picture of her for you

Emmett: sent image

Emmett: You're Welcome

In the Forest, Major smiled down at the picture Emmett had taken for him. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon and he was already feeling himself calm down by just staring at her picture. She was dressed in a smart, satin, royal blue dress; black heels; her hair was curled and placed over her right shoulder and she had had soft makeup on. In the picture she had a beautiful smile on her face as she helped a customer. Jasper now taking back control, smiled at the picture, not even the edge of a bite mark peaking out from under her dress could diminish her beauty. He saved the picture to his photos before he made his way back to the house to finish off the painting. Replying to Emmett as he went.

Jasper: Thank you Emmett

Evie: Oh by the way, Emmett, Edward, your both to get her new vases as replacements and not to come home until you do

Evie: Okay, Rose said the last bit but it's true. You still need to replace them. Today!!

"Shall we finish this painting?" Evie asked when she saw Jasper walk in through the back door.

"Yes." Jasper agreed. "I'm sorry Esme." Jasper apologised.

"It's okay Jasper. Emmett knows better than to make jokes like that about your mate especially as you haven't met her yet. Plus, Edward should know better. I don't know what's gotten into him." Esme sighed.

"I do." Rosalie said, as she came into the room wiping the grease off her hands with a rag. "Bella." She spat, no one argued with her as they all know it was true. She's not his mate, but Edward chooses not to listen.

"Why don't we watch a movie after you've cleaned up, Rose? Carlisle is at work, Alice is shopping and will most likely make Emmett and Edward go to every shop to get the vases, and Evie and Jasper are doing the painting." Esme asked hoping to calm her daughter and spend some time together as they haven't done that in a while. A smile came over Rosalie's face as she nodded her head and flit upstairs to clean up. Rather than the small outbursts it was a rather peaceful day in the Cullen home.

***

Monday morning came, and Camilla was woken to her alarm beeping at half six in the morning. Groaning she switched it off and stretched getting all the kinks out of her body.When she heard a cracking sound in her room, making her jump and pull her wand out from under her pillow, pointing it at the intruder. Only, the person she pointed it at was Kreacher.

"Kreacher is sorry for startling you, Mistress." Kreacher apologised with a deep bow.

"No, I'm sorry Kreacher." Camilla apologised putting her wand on to her bedside table. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Mistress. Kreacher has come to tell you, that the Library in the East Wing is finished. Kreacher finished it last night after you went to bed. Kreacher has also done breakfast for everyone, and Kreacher will get little Master Teddy ready, while Mistress gets ready." Kreacher told her with his chest sticking out a little in pride.

"Thank you Kreacher." Camilla said gratefully, but a little frown appeared on her face. "I hope you weren't up too late last night, and I can get Teddy ready." She said concerned.

"No Mistress. It didn't take Kreacher too long. Kreacher will get little Master ready. Kreacher is grateful to have such a kind Mistress who cares for Kreacher. Kreacher is sorry for what he did three years ago, Kreacher regrets it deeply, Mistress." Kreacher apologised with large eyes and his head bowed down in shame.

Kreacher had been doing that a lot since she stayed at Grimmauld during her hunt for the Horcruxses. No matter how hard it hurt, she still reassured him that she wasn't angry with him anymore, but he still apologised almost daily.

"It's okay Kreacher. What's done is done and we can't change it, we can only learn from it. It hurts terribly but losing a parent does, I'm glad I can trust you now, and all is forgiven." Camilla assured smiling sadly at him. She leaned forward to wipe away his tears before she continued. "Has there been any word from Neville and Luna?" She asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Kreacher said, eager to accept the change in subject and to prove himself. Again. "Kreacher has put it next to your plate. It has come from the Amazon."

"Thank you Kreacher. I'm glad they're enjoying their travelling looking for new creatures and plants." Camilla smiled, happy her friends were happy. Camilla stretched once more wincing slightly as the scratch and bite she received in Third Year - which had turned her into a werewolf- pulled uncomfortably, just as crying came through the baby monitor. She could use spells to tell her when he was awake but it was safer with the monitors around the Moon otherwise it would drive Winter mad not being able to get to her cub. That wasn't to say there wasn't protective charms on him cause there was, but she just removed hers around the Full Moon.

"I'll get him, Mistress." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher I set out his clothes on the chair." Camilla said, as she got out of bed and headed to her bathroom to brush her teeth and for a nice hot shower.

Walking into her closet after her shower, Camilla finished drying herself off, her wet hair up in a towel and used her deodorant before slipping into her white underwear and white ankle socks. Sitting down at her vanity she painted her nails a black colour and dried them with magic which gave them a more glossy shine. Getting up she went to the stool where her clothes and green chocker lay, she'd set them aside last night, and got dressed. She was wearing black ripped jeans, a spaghetti-strap black crop top that had a cross section at the front over her breasts, a black cardigan and light green converses. Once she had the chocker clasped around her neck she headed back over to the vanity to do her makeup and hair. She put on light and dark brown eyeshadow blending them together- which made her emerald eyes pop, winged eyeliner, mascara and dark red almost burgundy lipstick.

As she was putting the Stasis Spell on so it wouldn't smudge or fade, a spell Andy taught her, said woman came into the closet, looking wonderful dressed in a light blue dress.

"What's wrong?" Camilla asked concerned, catching Andy's eye through the mirror and noticing the sad look upon her face.

"Nothing. You look beautiful, sweetheart. Can I do your hair?" Andromeda asked softly.

"I'd love that." Camilla replied equally as soft. It had become a thing between the two, given Camilla didn't have a mother figure to do this with and Andy had lost her daughter, however, they had both found that in each other and loved each other deeply.

"I love how naturally curly your hair is. You're wearing the green beanie aren't you?" Andromeda asked taking the towel off Camilla's head.

"Yeah once I get to the school." Camilla replied.

"I really wish you wouldn't ride that bike." Andromeda sighed.

"I'll be fine Andy. I can't take the car from you in case you take Teddy out. Besides we've put snow chains on the tires." Camilla tried to reassure the older woman as she brushed and curled her hair a little more.

"I'm giving you a lift as soon as the weather turns." Andromeda said firmly in a no argument voice.

"Thank you." Camilla whispered, feeling loved.

"There we go all done. I've put a Stasis Spell on your hair so it won't get messed up while you ride to school. Now, let's go get you some breakfast and there's a little man who wants his Mama." Andromeda laughed, kissing Camilla's head.

Camilla slipped on Sirius' leather jacket and made sure she had everything she needed in her bag including her green beanie that faded from light green to a darker green and followed Andromeda back into her bedroom where the elder woman stood holding her phone that had a green case on it.

"Thank you." Camilla said kissing Andromeda's cheek.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear Teddy's giggles along with Fred and George's laughs coming from the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen they saw all three of them had a bit of food on their cheeks as Fred made train noises as he fed Teddy, only for George to interrupt and make a different noise while pulling a funny face. Smiling Camilla fishes her phone out of her bag and took a picture of the three of them and saved it to the home screen.

"Don't you three look handsome." Camilla said making their heads snap up to the doorway where Andromeda and Camilla stood trying not to laugh. Fred and George were dressed for another day of work in their mahogany suits. George was wearing a yellow shirt and purple tie with his and Fred was wearing a striped magenta shirt with an orange tie. Whereas Teddy was wearing a white long sleeved Donald Duck shirt, a grey Donald Duck tracksuit (the top with cut off sleeves), white socks and green baby converses like his mother.

"Mama." Teddy said happily.

"Hello Cub." Camilla smiles coming round the table to kiss his nose, forehead and rub their noses together making him laugh. "Morning Wiley, morning Wacky." Camilla greeted as she hugged the twins, both of them hugging her tightly.

"Morning Winter." They said together.

"Go eat your breakfast. Gred and I have this little man sorted. We've already eaten." George insisted. Camilla smiled and kissed his cheek before she sat opposite them and started to eat her fruit porridge and drink her orange juice. Once she finished she opened the letter while taking a sip of her honey tea.

"Who's that from dear?" Andromeda asked from besides her, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Neville and Luna." Camilla answered.

"Read it out loud then." Fred said. Clearing her throat a little Camilla started to read the letter out loud.

To Winter (and no doubt Andy, little Teddy, Wiley and Wacky)

How're you Winter? No actually, Andy how is she really? We've known her long enough by now to know the immediate response will be 'I'm fine'. How're you doing Andy? What about Teddy? And the Wacky twins? We miss you all so much.

We hope you're settled in your new place and that we can come visit you for a bit when we've finished here. Nev and I are in the Amazon right now looking at the most wonderful and exotic Magical Creatures and Magical Plants. There's so much colour. I'm positive we are going to find the Snargarluff Hippatus here. Neville is in awe of the plants that he didn't know existed.

Winter I have news for you: you're going to find your mate today. Trust me you won't be hurt anymore. Wacky, Wiley I know the shop is going to do wonders. Andy we all love you so, so much. Never forget that. Little Teddy, Auntie Luna and Uncle Nev love you so much and will bring you back a present.

We have to go now but we love you.

Love

Luna and Neville

P.s don't let the Nargles get you

Camilla set the letter down once she'd finished reading a smile on her face as she wiped away the tears before they could fall and hugged Andromeda tightly.

"Luna's right. We love you Andy."

"I know darling. I love you all so much too. I'm glad they're both enjoying themselves. I'll reply back to them later, and I'm so happy you get to find your mate today. Although; Remus, Sirius and James would be throwing a fit." She laughed.

"They can join the club." Fred and George grumbled with scowls on their faces. Shaking her head at them Camilla got up and took Teddy out of his high chair and cleaned up his face and hands.

"Let's have a cuddle before Mama has to go to school." Camilla said as she sat back in her chair hugging her son close to her who was more than happy to have cuddles with his mother, a little smile on his face as he snuggled close.

***

The students were milling about in the car park before the start of the school day, when they heard the sound of a motorbike coming towards the school, confusing them and wondering if it was the new student. Alice Cullen was practically bouncing on the spot where she stood with her arms around her mate, Evelyn and her siblings Jasper and Edward, and unfortunately, Bella.

"What's got you so excited, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Jasper, your mate will be pulling in any second." Alice squealed, ignoring Bella. Jasper, who had been talking to Evelyn snapped his head towards the entrance along with the rest of his siblings as a black 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120 pulled into the car park, parking the bike directly opposite them.

Jasper couldn't remove his eyes from his mate even if he wanted to as she kicked the stand down to prop the bike up and turned the engine off. He watched like everyone else as she swung off the bike gracefully, bending her head forwards to take off her helmet before standing up straight and shaking out her hair that didn't look messed up at all. Instead it tumbled down her back like a waterfall in dark brown/black curls. Jasper suddenly growled when he felt the lust and jealousy coming from the other students. She was his and no one else's.

"She's beautiful." Evelyn complimented as she too watched her brother's/ nephew's mate. "But Jasper you need to calm down. Don't concentrate on them." She said giving him a stern look. 

On the other side of the car park, Camilla looked around the car park rolling her eyes at all the eyes on her before she grabbed her bag out of the seat. She put her keys inside her bag, put on her beanie and got out her phone to text Andy: letting her know she got to the school in one piece. She was feeling a little nervous as it was the first time being in an actual Muggle High School, as she'd caught up online with Muggle school before they moved. Feeling eyes on her back she span around on her heel and spotted some vegetarian vampires, she'd heard about them in History of Magic. On the rare occasions Binns didn't talk about Goblin Rebellions. Looking over them she noticed two of them were mates and the bronze haired male was with a Muggle which she thought was stupid. It was obvious they weren't mates.

Camilla got the feeling that the Muggle liked everything to go her way. She is probably scared to grow old and just wants to stay young forever.

'How vain is that?' Camilla scoffed internally, her eyes trailing over them until her eyes stopped on a vampire with a muscular but lean build, his posture was that of a solider as he stood with his back straight and his hands clasped behind his back. He had a few scars dotted here and there (not that Camilla cared about them) she thought they added to him, he had full lips, a slender nose and highish cheekbones, dark golden eyes and curly honey blond hair that fell to his collarbone. He was incredibly handsome and she could feel Winter jumping around in the back of her mind excitedly.

'Mate.' She cried. 'Blond is our mate.'

Maybe Luna was right and Muggle school wouldn't be so bad, she didn’t have Dudley and his gang here, and maybe she could let her mate in.

Luna has never lead her astray before.

With that thought in mind Camilla smiled at her mate. She didn't know where the office was and she didn't want to ask the other students who were gawping at her, so her mate would be a good option but she was nervous. She didn't want to get hurt again. As Camilla stood debating with herself chewing on her bottom lip she didn't notice Jasper was making his over to her.

Which invited more stares with mouths open from the students watching, as the only Hale left in the school never approached anyone. But Jasper had been feeling how nervous his mate was, not just with his gift but through the Mate bond as well, and he hated that she felt that way.As he was half way to her his phone went off in his pocket. Fishing it out of his pocket Jasper saw that it was his brother.

Peter: Don't hurt her ya fucker. Talk to her

Jasper: Course I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm walking towards her now.

Peter: Good. She's been betrayed Major

Jasper: Thanks Lieutenant

Jasper replied with a roll of his eyes, as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, his brother was a cocky shot sometimes, even when giving advice. But he was glad that Peter was looking out for Camilla already.

"Hi, are you okay?" Jasper asked in his thick accent. Camilla looked up startled and Jasper was immediately captivated by emerald green eyes that seemed to glow. They were stunning and he's never seen anyone, in his long life, with such mesmerising eyes. As their eyes connected Camilla felt the bond activate between them, while Jasper felt it more strongly now that she was within reaching distance. Now that he'd found her he wasn't letting her go.

"Hi," Camilla said, bringing Jasper out of his thoughts. "I'm okay thanks. Do you know where the office is?" She asked.

"I can show you if you like?" Jasper suggested, eager to get to know her.

"That would be great, thank you. I'm Camilla." Camilla said as she held out her hand.

"Jasper." Jasper said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles making a blush appear on Camilla's cheeks.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper." Camilla said with a soft smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Ma'am." Jasper said with a smirk and kissed her hand once more. His lips lingered for a moment longer before he reluctantly released her hand and led her towards the office, striking up an easy conversation between them.

As they talked Jasper didn’t even notice the other humans or their blood, it seemed that Camilla’s scent blocked theirs or whether it was that his attention was solely on her, he didn’t know. But one thing he did know: was he was glad for it, he didn’t have to put up with Edwards accusing and judgemental stares anymore. All he cared about was getting to know the amazing woman stood besides him.


	4. Chapter Three, A visit from MACUSA

Chapter Three, A visit from MACUSA

"How're you liking Forks so far?" Jasper asked curiously, as he walked with her towards the office.

"Hmm, I haven't been able to see much of it to be honest. But I love the forests, they remind me of the ones at my old school, and I saw your brother in my brothers’ shop on the weekend. Tell him, next time he wants to take my picture just ask." Camilla said with a smirk as Jasper suddenly became very nervous and felt extremely awkward.

"I'm sorry. I'll let him know and he sent it to me as an apology." Jasper muttered but saw the teasing smirk on her face but he also knew she was serious about the photo and he couldn't say he blamed her after what she's been through.

"I know you're my mate Jasper.

I can guess that’s why he sent you the photo. But not only did my friend inform me I'd meet my mate today...my... werewolf side let me know...I don't..." Camilla whispered hesitantly.

Jasper knowing where this was going quickly stopped her outside of the office and turned her to face him, gently lifting her chin so he could look into her beautiful emeralds.

"Camilla, listen to me very closely Darlin'." Jasper said firmly. "I don't care that you're a witch or a traditional werewolf. You are my mate and I care only for you. I do not care nor do I believe what those trivial papers spewed about you. What's happened to you is wrong! And I will do all in my power to make sure you and your son are safe, happy, if you allow me. I know what it's like to go through war and how it still clings to you afterwards, I'll help you, Darlin' in anyway that I can." Jasper said seriously in a whisper, as he brushed his thumb against her cheekbones.

Camilla was stunned if she was being perfectly honest. Only a handful of people actually cared for her, out of all the supposed friends she's had since she was eleven. And yet, here stood a vegetarian vampire, her mate whose known her barely five minutes and cares more for her than her once friends and family ever have.

"I know we just met and I'm not saying we have to rush into anything. I'm a gentleman and wanted to let you know of my intentions and assure you that despite what we are I don't hate you. I simply can't." Jasper added, which made Camilla smile at the man before her. She knew if he could he would be blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you Jasper. My friend assured me of that and she's never led me astray before, and I don't hate you either. I know you and your family already know I'm a witch." She whispered.

"But I can already tell that your brother will tell the Muggle he's with about me and it's against my laws. If she finds out her memory will be wiped, and not just of magic but of everything, and most likely your brothers too. I have to contact them and they may come here to see you and your family to stop it. We don't want a modern day witch trials." Camilla warned.

"Edward's an idiot. She isn't even his mate, she's more of a walking snack to him, a Blood Singer. We've tried to tell him different but.." Jasper sighed shaking his head.

"Idiot!" Camilla scoffed, as she got her phone out of her pocket and quickly text Andy asking her if she could send a message to MACUSA and informing her all of what Jasper just told her.

"We should get your things before the bell rings." Jasper said as he held open the door.

"Thank you." Camilla smiled as she walked into the nice warm office slipping her phone back into her pocket. 

"Hi, I'm Mrs Cope, what can I help you two with?" An redheaded woman around Andy's she asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Hi, I'm Camilla Potter-Black. I'm new here." Camilla replied smiling a little at the woman.

"Ah, yes. Let me just get your things." She said as she rummaged through some draws in the tall filing cabinet and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Here we are, this is your Times Table, your locker number and combo, a map of the school with the best route to your classes highlighted, and this you have to get all of your teachers to sign and bring back to me at the end of the day. You best hurry as the bell will ring in ten minutes, have a great day." Mrs Cope said, as she pointed everything out.

"Thank you, have a good day too." Camilla replied as she left the office with Jasper.

On the way to her locker which funnily enough used to be his older sister's, Rosalie's, locker, they continued their conversation and got to know each other after Jasper agreed he would do anything that this MACUSA asked if it let him get to know his mate. Once they reached her locker she put her helmet inside and looked at her times table to see what lessons she had.

Camilla Potter-Black Senior Year Times Table

Monday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP English (Building two, classroom six, Mr Varner)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP History (Building one, classroom one, Ms Banner)

10:30-11:00: Break

3rd period 11:00-12:00: AP Art (Building three, classroom four, Mrs Buckingham)

12:00-13:00: Lunch (Building Four)

4th period 13:00-14:00: AP Biology (Building two, classroom eight, Mr Molina)

5th period 14:00-15:00: French (Building two, classroom three, Mr Martin)

Tuesday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP Cooking (building one classroom four, Ms Greene)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: Music (building one classroom sixteen, Ms Cooke)

10:30-11:00: Break

3rd period 11:00-12:00: Creative Writing (building two classroom five Mr Pelling)

12:00-13:00: Lunch (building four)

4th period 13:00-14:00: Gym (Gymnasium, Building five, Ms Roberts)

5th period 14:00-15:00: AP Math (building three classroom one Mr Bernard)

Wednesday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP English (Building two, classroom six, Mr Varner)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP History (Building one, classroom one, Ms Banner)

10:30-11:00: Break

3rd period 11:00-12:00: AP Art (Building three, classroom four, Mrs Buckingham)

12:00-13:00: Lunch (Building Four)

4th period 13:00-14:00: AP Biology (Building two, classroom eight, Mr Molina)

5th period 14:00-15:00: French (Building two, classroom three, Mr Martin)

Thursday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP Cooking (building one classroom four, Ms Greene)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: Music (building one classroom sixteen, Ms Cooke)

10:30-11:00: Break

3rd period 11:00-12:00: Creative Writing (building two classroom five Mr Pelling)

12:00-13:00: Lunch (building four)

4th period 13:00-14:00: Gym (Gymnasium, Building five, Ms Roberts)

5th period 14:00-15:00: AP Math (building three classroom one Mr Bernard)

Friday:

1st period 8:30-9:30: AP English (Building two, classroom six, Mr Varner)

2nd period 9:30-10:30: AP History (Building one, classroom one, Ms Banner)

10:30-11:00: Break

3rd period 11:00-12:00: Gym (Gymnasium, Building five, Ms Roberts)

12:00-13:00: Lunch

4th period 13:00-14:00: AP Math (building three classroom one Mr Bernard)

5th period 14:00-15:00: AP Art (Building three, classroom four, Mrs Buckingham)

"What's the verdict?" Jasper asked, as he lent casually on the locker besides her after putting his book in his locker. Instead of answering she held out the piece of paper and let him read it.

"We have nearly all the same lessons. The only ones I don't take are creative writing and cooking." Jasper told her, as he handed back the paper. Camilla smiled at him as they headed off to English just as the bell rang. "Shall we Ma'am?" Jasper asked making Camilla giggle. She just knew Jasper would get along with Fred and George like a house on fire, although, not as well as they got along with Jasper's brother.

"We shall." Camilla laughed, ignoring all the stares they got as they passed the students in the hall.

***

The day so far had past relatively well for Camilla considering she hasn't been in a Muggle school since she was ten, though it also helped that Jasper and his sisters helped whenever she was stuck on something. Just because she took classes online and passed doesn't mean she knows everything. School in America was completely different to England. Just then the bell for lunch pulled Camilla from her thoughts making her jump out of her seat and reach for her wand before she caught herself before she could fully summon it to her hand.

"Are you okay, Cami?" Evie asked from her left side, Alice was sat on her right side and Jasper unfortunately was on the other side of the classroom and was looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Camilla blushed, feeling embarrassed as she picked up the art supplies she'd knocked to the floor.

"For homework I want you to finish of your drawings for next lesson." Mrs Buckingham said sternly to the class, as everyone quickly packed up for lunch.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Cami. It's understandable after what you've been through." Alice whispered soothingly. "Although, I think you might have PTSD."

"I do. My mother figure, Andromeda, diagnosed me." Camilla admitted reluctantly, as she closed her eyes in shame. "I'm not a threat to my son. I'm not." Camilla said firmly, but it was more like she was talking to herself.

"No one ever thought you were and I will make those who said it regret it." Jasper growled. "I had it too when I came out of the war." He added more calmly when Alice and Evie sent him a look.

"That's what you meant when you said you knew and could help me." Camilla realised.

"Yes." Jasper agreed, as he gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He said making Camilla blush. "Sit with us at lunch, please?" He asked.

"I don't want to impose." Camilla stuttered.

"Nonsense." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around Camilla's right arm and Evie her left. "We want you to."

"We can overpower the boys and Bella now." Evie laughed, which made Camilla laugh.

"Okay." She agreed as the four of them left the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria ignoring all the stares and whispers.

"Do you need to get any lunch?" Jasper asked Camilla from behind the three girls. While internally he was shaking his head at his sister and aunt who had commandeered his mate.

"No I brought my own." Camilla replied smiling over her shoulder at Jasper who beamed back at her.

The four of the had just sat down when Camilla felt her phone go off in her pocket, fishing it out she couldn't help but laugh at the message Fred had sent her. He and George were still getting used to technology so there was a few misspellings and other things added but she got the gist of it.

"What is it?" Jasper asked seeing her amusement. He didn’t want to use his gift on her.

"Your brother is back at the shop." She laughed making the three vampires groan and roll their eyes.

"Rosalie is going to kill him." Alice singsonged.

"Who's going to kill who?" A voice asked from behind them. Turning around they saw Edward and Bella right behind them. "What's she doing here?" She hissed.

"I asked her. Do you have a problem?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth his eyebrow raised.

Camilla rested a calming hand on his shoulder, surprising Edward at how quickly his brother relaxed but he didn't like her. He couldn't read her mind so she couldn't be trusted.

"How much has he spent this time?" Evie asked, as Camilla's phone went off again, twice.

"More than he did on Saturday." Camilla laughed. Which only made Jasper, Evie and Alice groan again as they had all been subjected to pranks over the weekend. In some form or another. "Oh, Andy says the form will be at your house with Madam President." Camilla whispered quietly to Jasper so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Thank you Darlin'." Jasper said gratefully, he knew it was a risk for Camilla to even mention things at the moment considering Edward could no longer be trusted.

'He tries anything and his head will be on the ground.' Major growled in the back of his mind and Jasper agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"Oh, I can't get to wait to get home to Teddy." Camilla sighed, taking a sip of her water.

"You're what? Eighteen? And you can't wait to get home to a teddy." Bella scoffed.

"For your information Teddy is my eighteen month old son. Not that it's any of your business." Camilla growled, Winter scratching just beneath the surface.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Edward growled. "Why are you even here?" Jasper shot out of his seat and punched Edward in the face knocking him from his chair and on to the floor.

"Do not speak to my mate in such a way boy! Unless you want me to remove your head from your shoulders and shove it up your arse!" Jasper growled, his eyes black and his hand clenched tight around his neck.

Thankfully the table blocked the view from the rest of the cafeteria otherwise there could be trouble if anyone noticed something, as it was they were trying to see what was going on.

"Jasper calm down." Alice said sternly. "Remember where we are." Jasper growled warningly at Edward once more just as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of fourth period.

"Consider yourself lucky." Jasper threatened, and with one last hard squeeze as cracks started to appear on Edward's face and neck Jasper let go and brushed his hands off and followed Camilla, Alice and Evie from the cafeteria.

***

At the end of the day Jasper walked with Camilla towards her motorbike, one hand tucking her beanie into her bag that was over his shoulder and the other resting on her back guiding her as she put on her helmet.

"Can I have your number?" Jasper asked, when there was a lull in conversation. "You can text me anytime you need and if you ever need anything. Even if it's someone to talk to after a nightmare." Camilla smiled at the man besides her. History of Magic had touched on his past, but hadn't gone into too many details but it had portrayed him as an extremely violent man and completely different to the man before her. But she also knew enough about the Magical World to take it with a pinch of salt. And she had a feeling they had both been used by those who pretended to care, just to win a war.

"I'd like that. Thank you Jasper, and you can contact me if you need anything or just to talk about things. You know some of my past from the news and there are things I'm not proud of, so I'd never judge you or anyone." Camilla said feeling extremely grateful, as she handed over her phone. Jasper smiled feeling the same way, as he he put his number in her phone and her number in his. "Let me know how it goes. I have a feeling someone will put up a fight over the rules."

"I don't doubt it." Jasper sighed tiredly. "He's changed a lot since he got with her."

"Maybe he's just showing his true colours, ugly they may be." Camilla suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "You better go. It's not best to keep Madam President waiting and I better head home before Fred and George start a search party." She said rolling her eyes.

"Drive safe, Darlin'. I'll see you tomorrow." Jasper said, though he was reluctant to part with her now that her found her, even if she was right.

"Bye Jasper. Good luck." Camilla wished as she flicked down her visor and started the engine after putting her bag in the compartment. With a final wave to Evie, Alice and Jasper, Camilla kicked the stand up and spun the bike around and tore out of the car park. Sighing Jasper headed over to Alice and Evie, Edward had already gone home in a strop after Alice said he couldn't take Bella home and she had to catch a ride with her human friends.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked after Jasper had joined them besides her car.

"Yeah. Cami said it's not best to keep her waiting." Jasper replied as he got in the back.

"It's really not." Alice answered simply, tearing out of the car park as soon as she and Evie had got into the car.

Ten minutes later Alice was parking the car outside their house, having gone over the speed limit quite a bit, but luckily she was one; an extremely good driver and two; no one lived anywhere near them. Sensing that Madam President was already here and waiting Alice quickly turned off the engine and the three flit into the house at full speed.

"Good afternoon." A cultured voice said as soon as they arrived in the living room. Sitting in an armchair facing them was someone they haven't met before, along with the four others standing around her.

The woman said in the armchair was wearing dark purple almost black robes that had a small golden crest on her right breast. She had chocolate brown eyes, light russet coloured skin, and blonde hair that they were only just able to make out under the black silk hat she was wearing. The others around her were wearing black or deep red suits consisting of two men and two woman.

"Sorry for the extra witches and wizards but as I am the President of our community I'm sure you can understand. Be that as it may, I am Madam Sapphira Picquery the President of The Magical Congress of United States of America or MACUSA for short." Madam President introduced.

"We completely understand Madam President," Carlisle said politely though he looked thoroughly confused. "But, I'm not sure what we have done to warrant a visit."

"I'm getting to that Mr Cullen." Madam President said, as she clasped her hands together and looked around the room before they stopped on Jasper before moving on to Edward who sat scowling like a petulant child. "I am here as you are what we call, No-Maj vampires and fall under the Volturi's jurisdiction, where Magical vampires still answer to us. Therefore, you will need to sign a contract stating you will never reveal the Magical World to anyone as it has been brought to our attention that Major Whitlock is the mate of The Woman Who Won; Lady Camilla Ivy Potter-Black. She has expressed concerns that one of your clan members doesn't play by the rules and fears he may expose us to the No-Maj he is seeing." Madam President said glaring at Edward with a fierce glare.

"I assure you Madam President that we will not allow-" Carlisle started but was cut off.

"Unfortunately, Mr Cullen we are going to need more than your assurances given his current behaviour, we find it hard to believe he will abide by them and I will not put my world at risk." Madam President said firmly, her voice hard and cold unlike the warm calm tone it was a moment ago. She glared at them all for a moment before she drew out a contract from inside her robes which magically opened and floated in the air. "This is a legally bidding contract which states Lady Camilla Ivy Potter-Black and her family are under the protection of MACUSA, and Major Whitlock may see them if you all sign this. A copy will remain here, a second copy will be given to the Volturi, while the main copy will be taken with us.

If anyone of you breaks this contract by telling a No-Maj your name will appear as a bright burning red on all contracts and action will be taken. Trust me you will not like the consequences and they will be severe." Madam President warned.

"Camilla is mine! And I will not allow anyone to take her from me." Jasper growled as he got up and signed the contract. "Sign it!" He ordered as the Major broke free. Quickly the rest of the Cullens signed the contract, they would have done so anyway as they would never keep Jasper from Camilla, the only issue was Edward.

"Fantastic!" Madam President grinned, once Edward had finally signed, she tapped the contract three times making two more copies appear before attaching a letter to one and tapping it again as she no doubt sent it to the Volturi.

"Congratulations on finding your mate Major Whitlock, I hope we do not return and I suggest you put that contract somewhere safe maybe an office where only all of you can see it. Farewell." Madam President said before she and her guards turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack.

"I'll put it in my office." Carlisle said, picking up the contract from the coffee table and left the living room.

"What's Camilla like?" Esme asked eagerly, breaking the silence that had occurred.

"She's amazing." Jasper said as he finally relaxed back into himself from the Major. "She's so kind and caring despite what she's been through. Though she is wary of others due to her PTSD from the war and being betrayed but despite that she's amazing."

"I'm so happy for you Jasper." Esme smiled as she hugged her son.

"Emmett, we hear you went back to the joke shop." Alice said with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. Emmett looked startled as his eyes darted nervously from Alice to Rosalie, obviously he hadn't told her what he'd been up to.

"I wanted to see what else they had." Emmett said with a cheeky grin as he shrugged his shoulders. "The things they have created...I have no words. They're amazing! I still can't get over the Love Potions. Love Potions!!! And they actually work! There's sweets that make you sick to get out of class then heal you right up if you eat the other half! Fireworks that only need water to start up! How do they do it!? How!?" Emmett ranted excitedly.

"Camilla calls them her mad scientists." Jasper said.

"I can see that." Emmett agreed, nodding his head after a moment before explaining all he'd brought this time.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact we were forced to sign a contract against our will and I can tell Bella anything!" Edward shouted.

"Oh shut up Edward!" Rosalie snapped, rolling her eyes. "Not everything is about you and Bella who isn't your mate and isn't supposed to know about us in the first place! This is about Jasper and Camilla. And if you try and separate them by any means I will make your life a living hell and tear you apart! You knew about the Magical World and how it has to remain hidden so shut up!" Edward jumped to his feet and so did Emmett, who stepped in front of his mate growling and crouched down ready to attack.

"Edward that is enough!" Esme snapped, which drew the attention of Carlisle who sped into the room just as Evie used the wind to throw Edward away from them and hold him there.

"I suggest you either go hunt or go to your room Edward and stay there. I don't know what's gotten into you but I've had enough. This ends and it ends now! We are your family and you will treat us as such!" Carlisle ordered. Edward growled and sped off into the forest as soon as Evie had released him.

"If he tries anything like what happened at school or just now, Carlisle, I will end him. I've waited nearly 135 years for my mate and no one will keep me from her or her son." Jasper warned, before he sped off up into his room. 

Jasper's room was facing the forest and like much of the house had two walls that were made entirely of glass windows. The wall behind his bed was made entirely of shelves filled with books from floor to ceiling, only a gap in the shelves held his king sized bed that had a grey silk bed frame, white bedding with a black shaggy blanket over the top. The left wall was panelled wood apart from the case that held his Civil War uniform, sword and gun and two doors that led into his bathroom and closest. He had a panelled ceiling and light coloured laminate flooring, opposite his bed was his mahogany desk with a grey chair facing the window. Next to it was a silver beanbag, he had a silver fluffy rug under his bed and black bedside tables. To the right of his bed was a long light coloured chest of draws pushed against the other widow wall with his tv on top.

Most of Jasper's books were history books that he liked to correct but there were some non fiction books mixed in his large collection. Sighing Jasper dropped down on to his rather comfy bed and started to read the book he'd been reading the night before trying to relax when suddenly green polka dots sprung up all over him and his honey blond hair turned a bright neon pink.

"Emmett!!!!" Jasper roared, as Emmett's loud booming laugh sounded from downstairs.

——————————————————————-

Pronounce Sapphira as: sa-FEER-ah


	5. Chapter Four, Baseball

Chapter Four, Baseball

A few weeks had gone by since MACUSA had made the Cullen's sign a contract and during that time Jasper and Camilla had grown closer, there was only one problem however: Edward and Bella. Edward had told Bella a party was being thrown for her birthday, when in actual fact that wasn't the case, instead the Cullen's had planned on playing Baseball and inviting only Camilla and her family. So instead Alice had to quickly throw a party together, which was a disaster before it truly even began. Jasper refused to attend and was out hunting with Rosalie who had also refused to go. While Bella had been opening the presents she got a paper cut and showed her bloody finger to each vampire in the room, only to end up being tossed into a table by Edward which was laden down with glass and ended up getting cut worse.

Long story short, Edward tried to get the family to leave and therefore, make Jasper leave Camilla who he had just found, but Jasper and everyone else refused.

"If you don't leave to protect Bella, I'll become a threat to -" Edward never got to finish his sentence as in the next moment the Major had ripped off his head and threw it to the floor.

"Nobody! Nobody threatens my mate!" Major growled dangerously, he dragged Edward's body and head outside and lit it on fire. "I don't care what you say Carlisle nobody threatens Camilla and her family. He's been warned more than enough and I won't stand for it. I will eliminate any and all threats to her!" Major growled as he came back into the room.

"I don't blame you son." Carlisle assured. "But, what do we do about Bella?"

"Have MACUSA wipe her mind of us." Rosalie shrugged. "And tell people he's living with family in Alaska."

"Can we invite them to play Baseball now?" Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow." Esme said. "Camilla would've put her son to bed by now."

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms he wanted to properly meet the mad twins and Camilla but he supposed he could wait one more day.

***

The next morning as Camilla was turning off her alarm she saw a text from Jasper. Rubbing her bleary eyes she opened the phone to quickly reply before she got up.

Jasper: Good Morning Darlin'. I hope you and Teddy and a good sleep. I was wondering if you, Teddy, Andy, Fred and George would like to play baseball with us after school today?

Camilla: Good Morning Jazz. We did thanks and we would love to. I'll check with the twins and Andy at breakfast. How was your night?

Jasper: It was okay. Great :) I'll see you soon darlin

Setting her phone back down she smiled as she heard Teddy babbling away to Kreacher through the baby monitor, as she stretched. Knowing Teddy was well taken care of for the moment she headed into the bathroom for a nice hot shower; washing and conditioning her hair with the peach shampoo and conditioner, using the spell to get rid of the unwanted hair and washing with her red Berry shower gel. Once she was done she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair, dried off and brushed her teeth and used her deodorant. Switching the light off in the bathroom she made her way into her closet to get dressed into the clothes she had laid out the night before. She changed into a light pink bra and underwear, black tights, a light green skater skirt, a black off the shoulder top, a black chocker with a little gem on it and green ankle boots.

"Morning sweetheart." Andromeda greeted, a few moments later as Camilla was putting on dark pink lipstick before putting a Stasis Charm on her lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. It had become a routine for them now: every morning Andromeda would do her hair for her. And Camilla relished in it, due to having no mother while she was growing up, and her Aunt Petunia wasn't exactly Maternal towards her, in fact she hated Camilla.

"Morning Andy." Camilla greeted kissing Andromeda's cheek. "Jasper and his family have invited all of us to play baseball with them after school." She explained, as Andromeda worked on her hair.

"That was kind of them. I better go and get us all clothes once Teddy and I drop you off. It's really icy out. There we go, you look beautiful." Andromeda said, smiling at Camilla through the mirror as she tied off the fishtail braid and left the rest of her hair down before she placed the hat on her head, pushing it over her eyes.

"Hey!" Camilla complained, as she adjusted the hat scowling playfully as the older woman laughed. At that moment Kreacher walked in holding Teddy's hand.

"Mama." Teddy cried, letting go of Kreacher's hand and toddling his way over to his mother and grandmother.

"Hello baby." Camilla said softly, kissing all over his face making him giggle as Andromeda ran a hand through her grandson's hair.

"Nana." Teddy said, smiling at the older woman over his mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Kreacher apologised. "Little Master would not allow me to take him downstairs."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kreacher." Camilla said firmly. "Thank you, we will be down in a moment."

"Of course Mistress." Kreacher said with a bow before he popped away.

"Were you being a little stinker for Kreacher, Cub?" Camilla asked, raising an eyebrow at her son who only giggled.

Andromeda shook her head at grandson who was so much like his birth mother. She knew he was going to be a little troublemaker as he grew up. Marauders as his parents and grandparents and Dora and Cami as his mother's, and Fred and George as his uncles: she felt sorry for his teachers.

"So, how we going to play baseball?" Fred asked, as he took a sip of his coffee. He and George were down to play this afternoon and she had a feeling that there would be some pranks pulled as well.

"Jasper told me that Evie has an ability where she can control and change the weather. So she'll make it stormy, but not enough to rain where we are. Though we can add Charms so Teddy doesn't get sick." Camilla explained.

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"We'll close the shop early and meet you back here, Winter." Fred added.

"We better get you to school Cami before your late." Andromeda said, as she quickly stood from her seat and put Teddy's coat on.

He looked very cute with his mustard trousers, black jumper with monster eyes and spikes on his arms and grey trainers.

"Mama." Teddy exclaimed, trying to reach Camilla who was putting on Sirius's leather jacket and picking up her bag.

"Mummy's coming Ted." Andromeda assured as she carried Teddy to the car after bidding Fred, George and Kreacher goodbye.

It didn't take them too long to reach the school, everyone was once again staring as Camilla arrived as the purr of the impala shut off.

"Thanks Andy. I'll see you later." Camilla said kissing her pseudo mother's cheek.

"See you later darling, have a good day." Andromeda wished happily.

"Bye baby." Camilla said, leaning over the back of the seat to stroke Teddy's cheek, however, Teddy didn't like that idea much and started to cry. Not even his comfort blanket could calm him down. Sighing Camilla got out of the car which only made Teddy cry more, she quickly opened his door and got him out of his car seat holding him in her arms as she bounced him a little.

"Shhh. It's okay cub, it's okay. Calm down baby." Camilla soothed gently patting his bum while running a hand through his hair.

"Mama." Teddy cried, holding on to her leather jacket and burying his head into her neck. She didn't care that everyone was staring at her all she cared about was her upset son. Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see the concerned eyes of Jasper, Alice and Evie. She offered them a small smile while she calmed Teddy down. Once he'd stopped crying she pulled him back slowly and wiped away his tears.

"There we go cub all better." Camilla said, smiling at him as she kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips making him giggle. "Shall we go back to Nana now?"

"No." Teddy argued. Camilla looked over at Andromeda with a raised eyebrow, who looked just as shocked.

"Cub." Camilla said softly but with a slight warning in her voice, aided by the wolf in her.

"Sowwy Mama." Teddy apologised giving her a kiss.

"Good boy. Mama will see you later be good for Nana. I love you." Camilla said, repeating the kisses and getting more laughs from Teddy. She loved to hear him laugh it was her favourite sound.

"Wuv Mama." Teddy said, letting Camilla strap him back in. She waved goodbye as they drove off and not a second later the bell rang.

"Is he okay?" Jasper asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he, Alice and Evie approached her.

"Yeah he's okay. He has days like this where he doesn't like being away from any of us but especially me. A wolf thing we think." She added in a whisper. "Plus, he's two in April."

"Are you all coming tonight?" Evie asked excitedly.

"Of course." Camilla said with a big smile. "Andy and Teddy have gone to get outfits for all of us, but be prepared for Fred and George to start a prank war with Emmett." She laughed as the three vampires groaned.

She didn't ask where Edward was as Jasper had filled her in on what had happened the previous night and had already contacted MACUSA who would no doubt pay Bella Swan a visit this afternoon if they haven't already. To be honest she couldn't say she was surprised over their behaviour. Hopefully there wouldn't be any fallback from Edward's and Bella's previous actions, but a knot in her stomach said there would be.

"What's wrong darlin?" Jasper asked concerned. Camilla explained to him the feeling she had.

"I'm sure there won't but if there is I will stand by you and Teddy, Cami. I promise." Jasper swore.

"Thank you Jazz and thank you for inviting us."

"Anytime." Jasper smiled, as they headed to class.

***

The day seemed to fly by and soon enough it was the end of the day and Jasper was walking Camilla towards the impala.

"I'll see you in an hour. Meet me at the entrance to town and I'll lead you towards where we play." Jasper explained.

"Okay. Sorry it's up to Andy to disclose where we live." Camilla said shrugging her shoulder a little.

"I understand Darlin, I rather all of you be safe anyway. See you later." Jasper said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it before she got into the impala.

"Shut up." Camilla said blushing at Andromeda's teasing look.

"How was your day?" Andromeda asked, as she pulled out of the car park.

"Good. How was your day?" Camilla asked.

"It was good. Got everything we need, Kreacher has packed us a picnic and no doubt Fred and George are planning some pranks." She laughed, Camilla along with her (Teddy was fast asleep in the back).

"Of course they are." Camilla laughed, shaking her head at the two.

Once they got back to the Manor Teddy had woken up and was happy to see his mother was back with them as she gave him some water and a few carrot sticks while Andromeda, Fred and George went upstairs to get ready.

"Finished baby?" Camilla asked. "Come on then." She said picking him up and taking him upstairs to change him into the white baseball top and shorts, long black socks, black trainers and a baseball cap. "Don't you look cute." Camilla cooed, rubbing her nose against Teddy's making him laugh. "Now you stay in your playpen with your toys while Mummy quickly gets dressed." She told him giving him a quick kiss before putting him in with some toys and making sure it was locked securely.

She quickly went to her room where her clothes were on the bed and quickly changed into the black strappy top, denim shorts, long over the knee black socks, black trainers and white baseball top. Once she was done she put the dirty clothes in the basket in the bathroom, took off her chocker and hat and swapped it for Jasper's navy baseball cap he gave her earlier. Slipping her phone into get back pocket and her leather jacket back on she was ready and went to get her son.

***

"You look gorgeous darlin and Teddy looks adorable." Jasper complimented, once they got out of the car at the field, parked behind Jasper's car. "Mrs Tonks, Fred, George; I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Jasper Whitlock." Jasper introduced holding out his hand.

"It's good to meet you Jasper and you can call me, Andy." Andromeda smiled as she shook his hand. "Fred, George you can stop the glaring." She said sternly, raising an eyebrow at them.

"But we're the older brothers." They protested. "You hurt our sister, you die. Understood?" They said firmly, glaring at Jasper.

"Perfectly. But I would never do anything to hurt her." Jasper said seriously.

"Good. Then we will have no problems." Fred and George grinned at him while Camilla rolled her eyes and shook her head at them as she held Teddy on her hip.

The odd family walked for a few minutes until they came to an open clearing where the rest of the family were either talking or warming up. Camilla couldn't help but laugh at Emmett who looked like he was training for a boxing match instead of a baseball game, attracting everyone's attention.

"Emmett takes this way too seriously." A blonde haired vampire said, rolling her eyes but she looked lovingly towards Emmett. "Hi I'm Rosalie." She introduced.

"Hi Rosalie, I'm Camilla, this is Teddy, Andromeda but she prefers Andy for those she likes." Camilla joked making everyone laugh. "And these are Fred and George my older brothers."

"Camilla, it's good to finally meet you. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle." Esme introduced, she looked almost identical to Evie.

Once all the introductions had been made Fred and George shared a mischievous look with Camilla, who put up a Silencing Charm around them as they whispered amongst each other.

"Oh no." Andromeda said shaking her head.

"What is it?" Esme asked, as she looked from the older woman to the group huddled together. They could see they were whispering and see Teddy giggling but they couldn't hear what was being said.

"They're planning." Andromeda said shaking her head, though she had a smile on her face.

"Cami did say Fred and George wanted a prank war with Emmett." Jasper laughed.

"Bring it on." Emmett cheered, as he started doing his moves again only for a loud squelch to ring around the field every time he moved.

"What?" He asked, as he looked around him for the source only for Camilla, Fred and George to burst out laughing.

"You did this? Oh, bring it on." Emmett challenged an excited grin on his face.

"Emmett we're supposed to be playing baseball." Rosalie admonished with a sigh though she had a smile on her face that she was trying and failing to fight.

Emmett sighed and crossed his arms trying to give his wife the puppy dog eyes, but she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." Emmett huffed, as they all got into their places to play.

Soon it was Jasper's turn to go up to bat. So far his team consisting of himself, Rosalie and Carlisle were winning as Emmett was too distracted by the noises he made to catch the ball in time so it was mostly left to Evie.

"Go Jasper!" Camilla cheered, as Jasper twirled the bat around his hand. Jasper chuckled and sent a wink at Camilla, smirking as her flustered emotions increased as a blush spread across her cheeks as he continued to twirl the bat when he winked at her.

"Stop flirting Jasper and play already!" Emmett shouted, making the blush deepen across Camilla's cheeks.

Shaking his head at his brother Jasper swung the bat as hard as he could and took off around the field as fast as he could getting to Homebase before the ball flew towards Esme's hands.

"Well done Jazz." Camilla congratulated, as she pecked his cheek and bounced Teddy on her hip who was laughing and clapping. She had put a sound and vision barrier around them so he wouldn't get startled by the loud noises and the fast movements.

"Thank you darlin." Jasper said, pecking her cheek. "Emmett's up to something." He said noticing the smirk on his brother's face. A few moments later there was a shriek as Alice was suddenly sporting neon green hair and neon pink skin with bright orange polka dots.

It was silent for a moment before everyone burst out laughing as Alice chased Emmett around the field yelling curses at him that were luckily too fast for Teddy to catch.

"I think this game is over." Carlisle laughed, as he wrapped his arms around his wife who had been talking happily to Andromeda, but were now watching Emmett get chased around the field while the twins were rolling around laughing.

"Camilla, this may not be my place." Carlisle said hesitantly, "but if you ever want to talk to someone about your PTSD and the war that isn't immediate family, my door is always open." He said gently, smiling at the brave young woman. Standing there next to Jasper with her son in her arms, anyone would think they were a real family, and he hoped it would develop into that with time.

Camilla shared an uncertain look with Andromeda who smiled softly at her and gave her a soft nod. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at Carlisle although it looked slightly strained.

"Thank you Carlisle I'll...I'll think about it." Camilla said unsurely.

"Of course." Carlisle agreed, offering her a calm and reassuring smile.

"Thank you for inviting us, this has been the most we've laughed in....I don't know how long." Camilla said, sending them all a smile before she turned to the changing bag on the floor to get Teddy the juice he was asking for and completely missing the looks that went around the field.

If this was the most they've laughed in a long time then they will endeavour to continue it. After all, the Potter-Black family make them feel human and they were family now. All of them not just Camilla and Teddy but Andromeda and the twins too. And they protect their family.


	6. Chapter Five, Troubles Coming

Chapter Five, Troubles Coming

~ A few hours earlier ~

Bella was in her room pacing. She was annoyed and she was upset. And she wanted to know more about Jasper's mysterious mate. She knew she was to blame for the breakup between her and Edward. Everything was perfect before she arrived. Swiping away her tears she turned around again only to notice a note on her desk that she hadn't noticed before. Picking it up she noticed it was from Edward.

Dear Bella,

If you're reading this I'm dead and you need to get out of there as soon as possible. I want us all to leave to protect you, but everyone else most likely wouldn't because of Jasper and his mate. If you are reading this it's because Jasper killed me and my plan to threaten him into leaving backfired on me. You need to leave now! Leave your Dad and leave Forks. Jasper's mate is a witch and other witches or wizards will be coming to wipe your memory of this note, of anything out of the ordinary and of me.

Don't pack just leave now.

Love Edward.

Bella let out a scream as she scrunched up the note in her hands.

'They will pay for this!' Bella thought angrily as she quickly grabbed her coat and headed towards Seattle where the disappearances were happening. Hoping that it was a vampire so she could exact her revenge on the Cullen's. On Jasper and on Camilla Ivy Potter-Black. Only she ended up more than she bargained for when she came across a familiar redhead who had her own plan in mind as she bit Bella.

————————————————————————

~ Present Time ~

Camilla and her family had followed the Cullen's back to their home to talk some more, however, when they arrived was when everyone's happy mood was brought crashing down when they saw Madam Picquery and some Aurors waiting on the doorsteps.

"I knew it." Camilla groaned, throwing her head back against the head rest. Teddy and George were sat on either side of her and Fred and Andromeda were sat in the front.

"Come on darling." Andromeda said, as she got out of the impala. She was trying to stay positive for her family's sake. "Madam President." Andromeda greeted politely. "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Mrs Tonks." Madam President greeted in turn. "I do not bare good news unfortunately. One of my Obliviators found this in the Swan home." She said holding up a letter with Edward's handwriting on it. Which she showed to the Cullen's as they stood besides Camilla and her family.

"If you check your contract you'll find Edward's name will be in red as he found a way to tell the No-maj. Now, I assume by this he is dead?" She asked, anger in her voice and eyes as she looked over at the Cullen's.

"Yes Ma'am." Jasper confirmed. "I killed him myself yesterday."

"Very well. As you did not break this contract Major Whitlock then you may continue seeing Lady Potter-Black, however, all of you bare in mind the Ministry is very strict on this policy, and any other infringement on it will be dealt with, with serious consequences." She said firmly, looking over all of the Cullen's who agreed.

"Very well." Madam President agreed. "Lady Potter-Black I would suggest taking your family home where you will be safe behind your Wards. We have tracked her to the goings on in Seattle. This No-maj seems highly unstable."

"Thank you Madam President." Camilla said gratefully. Madam President smiled softly at her before she and her Aurors disappeared with a loud cracking sound.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the information they had just received, when suddenly there was a loud growl coming from Jasper and a loud shout from Rosalie.

"I knew it! I knew she was trouble but no one listened to me last year! And now look: Camilla and her family are in danger all because of Bella and Edward's actions!"

"I should have made him suffer! Jasper growled. "When I get my hands on her..!"

"Let's head in side shall we?" Esme asked, knowing Camilla wanted to get Teddy out of the cold and to change him.

"Thank you Esme." Andromeda said, accepting the cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry darlin." Jasper apologised, as he sat besides Camilla on the floor where she was playing with Teddy after she'd changed him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jasper." Camilla said softly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Mama. Moo'y." Teddy said, holding up his wolf toy.

"That's right baby. That's Moony, my clever boy." Camilla praised pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Moony?" Emmett questioned, while trying not to laugh at the pun name.

"His father, my Godfather Remus Lupin was a werewolf and my father James Potter, and other Godfather Sirius Black, gave him that name for his wolf form. My father and Sirius became Animagi to help him, and they could turn into a stag and a large black dog reflectively, they gave each other weird names: Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. They had another friend Peter who could change into a rat, Wormtail, but he betrayed my parents to Voldemort and framed Sirius.

Sirius was on the run for years before he was finally freed after he died." Camilla explained sadly, brushing away her tears.

"What's your wolf name? How'd you turn?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Evelyn exclaimed, slapping him around the back of the head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"George and I can turn into coyotes, so I named George: Wacky, I'm Wiley and Cami is Winter." Fred explained.

"At the end of my Third Year at Hogwarts I found out the truth of what happened the night my parents died and who really betrayed them. Remus, saw on the map he created with his friends while in school, that I and two old friends were with Peter and Sirius. In his rush to protect me he forgot to take his potion." Camilla started explaining.

~ Flashback April 1994 ~

The group had just left the Shrieking Shack through the secret passageway in the Whomping Willow after forcing Peter into his human form and finding out what truly happened all those years ago. Remus was watching over Peter, Hermione and Ron while Sirius and Camilla were talking off to the side. Camilla was agreeing to come live with him once he was free when their conversation was interrupted by Hermione.

"CAMI!!" Hermione shouted, pointing to the Full Moon that was coming out from behind the clouds.

"Remus my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight? You know the heart you truly lie. This heart here. This fresh is only flesh." Sirius said hurriedly, trying to keep Remus in his right mind.

"Expelliamus!" Camilla cried, but she was too late Peter turned back into a rat and ran off.

"Remus!? Remus!? Run! Run!!" Sirius shouted, when he realised his attempts weren't working. After a tense few moments of Snape protecting them and Sirius in his Animagus form was able to lead Moony away but Camilla ran after them when she heard him whimper.

"Sirius!" She shouted, picking up rocks as she ran and threw them at Moony as he was about to attack Padfoot again. Only she didn't think it through and Moony ran at her with his large paw raised, not recognising her as his cub after so many years apart. As he reached her, he swiped his claws at her catching her left shoulder and causing her to scream as she fell to the floor, holding her now bloody shoulder.

Fearing he was about to attack her again Padfoot tried to get up but he was too weak when a howling sound came from the forest which Moony ran off after.

***

Several hours later Hermione and Camilla had gone back in time with the Time Turner to save both Sirius and Buckbeak.

After saving Buckbeak they waited for them to leave the Shrieking Shack hiding in the forest, when Hermione howled calling Moony to them. They ran through the forest trying to escape him and leaving Buckbeak to eat the bats he was catching when Hermione tripped after getting her foot caught on a root. Camilla stopped to help her only for Moony to quickly catch up without their knowing until it was too late. He clamped his jaws down on her right shoulder infecting Camilla as she screamed in agony.

"Please Remus. You said I was your cub." Camilla sobbed in pain. She wasn't frightened of her Godfather but she was in agony and possibly in shock. At her words Moony seemed to freeze as his amber eyes locked with her emerald green ones before he was slashed across the face by Buckbeak's talons who had come to the rescue as he slashed and honked at the werewolf as he chased him off.

"C-Cami I-I'm s-sorry." Hermione sobbed, her eyes wide with fear. But Camilla didn't have time to think on what happened now she needed to save Sirius.

"Hermione. Hermione. Sirius." Camilla said urgently, before she took off towards the lake that was frozen over as they watched herself and Sirius getting attacked by a hundred Dementors.

"Cami. Listen to me; your Dad isn't coming." Hermione said. "Your dying. You both are. Cami!" She cried, as her friend ran to the lakes edge.

Camilla closed her eyes thinking of the memory of her parents talking to her when she was a baby and living with Sirius and Remus from this summer on.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" Camilla shouted, as a great silver stag burst from her wand and charged away all of the Dementors. Prongs was alive; and protecting his daughter from beyond the grave.

~ end of flashback ~ 

"I never blamed Remus, no matter how much he apologised or blamed himself. It was my fault for chucking rocks at a werewolf. Dumbledore and I told everyone else that it was a different werewolf who attacked me. I didn't want him to be killed for a mistake. He recognised me after awhile. But, I know he died blaming himself no matter how much I told him I loved him and he and Dora named me Teddy's Godmother and I adopted him with a potion we have." Camilla finished explaining sadly.

"I'm sorry you've been through so much Darlin." Jasper said picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"You were always Remus's first cub. I remember he would be sat for hours just wondering where you were when you were on the run. He and these devil twins," Andromeda said, pointing to Fred and George who had innocent looks on their faces. "Came up with the radio so you knew we loved and supported you." Andromeda said, smiling tearfully at her daughter.

She didn't blame Remus for what happened either but to hear again that Camilla didn't still amazed her at the heart of gold Camilla had despite all she's been through.

"It's getting late, I better get this munchkin to bed." Camilla said, picking Teddy up and rubbing their noses together. Smiling as Teddy squealed with laughter. "Thank you for inviting us we had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Esme smiled warmly at Camilla. "I promise we will keep you all save and keep an eye out for Bella and what's going on in Seattle."

"I'm sorry I didn't see this." Alice apologised, a guilty look on her face and Evelyn's arm around her.

"Don't apologise." Fred said.

"You can't foresee everything and it sounds like he had this planned for awhile." George continued.

"You're welcome here anytime and next time we'll share our stories with you, no we want to." Carlisle continued, when the family of five went to disagree. "It'll be good to share it. But no one will be forced to share our stories so don't worry."

"Thank you Carlisle." Andromeda replied. "I will think on your offer to work with you at the hospital instead of a magical one." She continued.

"Perfect." Carlisle smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Jasper said, standing with the changing bag over his shoulder as Camilla was given hugs goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, darlin. Text me if you need anything." Jasper said, as he placed the bag in the boot.

"Bye Jasper. I had a good time thank you." Camilla smiled, adjusting Teddy on her hip as he was drifting off. Once she had him situated she kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Bye darlin." Jasper replied, kissing the back of her hand and waving to Teddy who was fighting sleep and gave him a small wave in return.

Jasper stood on the doorstep watching as the impala pulled out of the he driveway waving goodbye when they looked out their windows. He swore to himself that he will eliminate the threat his foolish brother has created.

"Ready?" Rosalie and Emmett asked from behind him.

"Ready." Jasper agreed, as the three took off into the forest to track down the annoying human known as Isabella Swan.


End file.
